Quake
she now belongs to essence! I remember tears streaming down your face When I said I'll never let you go Quake belongs to Frosty, please ask before using her. Do not edit anything else on this page, including grammar and spelling. When all those shadows almost killed your light Description In a crowd of ordinary MudWings, Quake will surely stand out. It's very hard for anyone to believe that this dragon is a warrior, and a fierce one if her tribe is in imminent danger. Unlike the rest of the earth-colored dragons in her kingdom, the young dragoness has a relatively lean and curvy build, even though she is still well-muscled. Her colors look very much like a regular MudWing, though. Medium chocolate brown lines her primary scales, with a pale brown dusted with beige underbelly. Her horns and stubs on her back are a dark chocolate brown. Due to long periods of time spent in the water, her scales have an oddly smooth feeling to it. Her wings are still much like the rest of her tribe's, and their membranes are pale sandy brown with a very slight hint of pink. Quake's eyes are a unique part of her appearance - they are round, large and appear to be two light cerulean orbs, which appear cyan in different lighting. They seem to be pulsing and glowing with life in the dull shades of her natural habitat, and it's easy to tell when she's upset or angry - emotions she rarely feels, for her eyes lose their usual spark, and it's pretty obvious to an outsider. I remember you said don't leave me here alone But all that's dead and gone and past tonight Personality In a world where war is raging on, you don't expect to find a smiling, happy little dragon who also happens to be a great fighter. Most MudWings of her time would have been mentally taxed by the battle that they have to fight, but not Quake. All the pain and despair surrounding the world seems to be useless against the positive aura that this dragon radiates. She is still a playful, energetic and upbeat individual despite her tribe's situation. When you find yourself lost in her kingdom, this friendly dragon would be the first the guide you. Quake enjoys company immensely - you'll never find yourself alone in her presence. She'll even invite you over for dinner and persuade you to join her in a game, or just take a walk or flight around. But behind all that still lies a terrible past. With no siblings like the rest of the MudWings to fall back on, Quake became fiercely independent and protective of anyone who got close to her. She is still very loyal and has that guardian spirit in her. When danger comes, she won't hesitate to throw herself between it and those she loves. She admits that she isn't a smart dragon, often falling too easily for traps, and many have claimed that she trusts too easily. When her emotions overwhelm her, she'll speak and act without thinking. When the war finds her home, she'll fight tooth and claw without thinking twice, even disregarding her own life for others. To many, she may seem naive, but the Mud Kingdom should be grateful for having someone like her to act as a light in the dark. No matter how much happiness is inside her, she cannot deny that what most of the outside world feels is the crushing, oppressing fear and sadness that surrounded them. She knows, ultimately, she is helpless to make everyone feel as happy as she is. However, that won't stop her from trying to shield those she loves from all these terrible feelings, and she tries her best to comfort as many dragons who are badly affected by the war as she can. Whether it's by playing with them or offering them a shoulder to cry on, Quake will be there, and she'll be there until the last moment of her life. This is why she acts as the "bigwings" of her little adopted brother, not knowing that technically he hatched first before her. And if she did know? Well, it wouldn't stop her from doing what she does best - and that is being happy by her loved ones through thick and thin, and keep them away from harm at any cost. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now History Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound Skills/Abilities Quake is a normal MudWing ability-wise, able to breathe fire and has powerful physical strength. She seems to be able to hold her breath easily when compared to other MudWings, and she can do it for arguably longer. Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire The war outside our door keeps raging on Relationships Hold onto this lullaby Even when the music is gone Gone... Quotes "I know that not everyone else can be happy. But I'll be happy for everyone. No one said that I cannot." '' ''"When someone tells you you can't do this, it's all the more reason to show them that you ''can."'' Just close your eyes, the sun is going down You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now Trivia * Quake is created for a contest, and she is based off of an actual river otter. * She is an insomniac, and a very light sleeper. Any small sound is enough to wake her, as well as any form of extraordinary smell or even gut feeling. * She is going to appear in a fanfiction in the near future. * Some believe that there is SeaWing blood in her heritage, but this is unconfirmed. Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound Gallery Just close your eyes You'll be alright... Come morning light You and I'll be safe and sound... Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:LGBT+ Category:Status (BigWing)